chazstudiofandomcom-20200214-history
Doomatanic
The Doomatanic is like the Titanic in many different ways. But, it came from the Chaz Town docks, not Southampton, England Story The Doomatanic was the biggest ship of its time. It was called a ship of chaz. And it was, it really was. Its magnificent structure blew over anything that had come before this piece of art. It was supposed to be unsinkable, but they were wrong! Oh dear, they were wrong. The ship started its wonderful voyage, to the west coast of Canada, to the majestic wilderness of B.C. However, it had to first stop at Tokyo, Japan, then to Sapporo, Japan. They hoped dearly their trip would be the best of smooth sailing. But after their trip to Sapporo, they encountered a huge problem. The clocks read 11:39 p.m., and it was nearly pitch black outside. But Officer Mizumi, and O fficer Wendy Schneider, saw the fate that awaited the ship. As quick as a speeding lightning, they ran to the phone, dialed up and... "What do you see?" " GODZILLA RIGHT AHEAD!" Yes. The evil Japanese monster was awaiting to stop their journey. Was Godzilla there on purpose, or was it an accident? The world may, and will never, know. The entire ship was warned of the oncoming diaster. Captain Jack Smith heard the news, and went hard to starboard. But it was in vein. They tried hard to port, but it was also failed. Doomatanic will go down. They tried to avoid the oncoming appocalypse, but of course no such luck was on their side. With the upmost power, they struck the giant lizard, creating two holes, one on the upper area, and one under the water (aka the hull). Godzilla fled the scene to reak havoc on Tokyo. The hull was breeched, and the water was pouring in like no tomorrow, which for many people, there wouldn't be. The water quickly reached the cargo area, flooding many vehicles, along with many valuble items. The water then proceded to the boiler room. The workers paniced, but they were too late, and they drowned in the freezing cold water. The water was a canonball toward the rooms of the passengers. Many a brave stickmen died in this certain time. Stickmen of all shapes, sizes, ages, race, and gender sped up to the deck. It was absolut e chaos for anyone to reach the lifeboats, which although they were only mere meters they felt like millions of lightyears. No one except women and children were allowed to enter the long desired freedom. Men had to saty behind for now, so that the weaker could survive, and also to help the ship. Like a coin being dropped from a large height, the lifeboats slowly went into the below zero water. One boy dipped his hands in, for a split second, and they came out numb. Back at the ship, the crew, and any men who wanted to help, were trying to get back the ship on its feet, or rather its hull. When all three boats were launched, Captain Jack Smith tried to get them back, but boat number three was stubborn.